Story 1 : Runa Vernix
by Niha-chan The Nekoni
Summary: Natsu kalah dengan ketegangan mencekram... dimana kebisuan mulai menyebar...
1. Chapter 1 : Hari Hari Tenang di FT

**_WARNING! : ini bukan cerita asli dari Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima! Ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka!_**

**_WARNING! : Tokoh bernama Sena, Runa Vernix dalam cerita ini tidak ada dlam cerita asli Fairy Tail! Mereka hanya tokoh karangan!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Hari-hari tenang di Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Turnament sihir telah berakhir... Lucy keluar dari kontrakannya, melihat awan biru yang indah di pagi hari. Dia tersenyum, melihat semuanya telah berakhir. Berjalan ke guild dengan mengingat ingat apa yang selama ini telah terjadi. Seakan-akan petualangannya selama ini seperti mimpi. Ia sampai di guild, dia hendak mengatakan selamat pagi pada semuanya.

"Minna, pagi!"sapa Lucy.

"Aye, lucy pagi!" balas Happy.

"? Happy, mana Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Aye...dia sedang tidur di kursi sebelah sana..."jawab Happy lemas

"Hwaaa!" mata Lucy terpelotot kaget melihat Natsu dibalut perban hingga dia terlihat seperti mumi "Muuuumi! Natsu, seingatku lukamu tidak separah ini!"

"Aku sudah memberinya penyembuhan, tapi sepertinya dia membalut perbannya sendiri" kata Wendy yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Lucy dan Happy.

"Begitukah? Dia mungkin bisa membuat dirinya menjadi mumi beneran jika tidak ditolong..." Lucy mendesah.

"Aye" Happy pun ikut mendesah.

"Lucy-san, bagaimana dengan lukamu? Aku khawatir karena kau tidak mau kusembuhkan..." tanya Wendy.

"Ya, hanya sedikit memar dan goresan...nanti juga sembuh.." jawab Lucy

"Kau yakin?" tanya Wendy sekali lagi.

"Iya, tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy.

"Uh-um Lucy?" Natsu terbangun "Sejak kapan kamu mulai sebesar gajah?"

"Hoi! Kau ngelindur ya!" Lucy marah.

"Aye, Natsu! Lucy tidak sebesar gajah, tapi sebserat gajah" balas Happy

Lucy melempar Happy sampai berbunyi CLING!

"Kau tak perlu semarah itu..." kata Natsu

"Haah..."Lucy mendesah"Setidaknya ayo kita betulkan dulu perbanmu itu, atau kau akan benar-benar akan menjadi mumi"

"Apa? Ini kan' keren.." kata Natsu

"Sudahlah, menurut saja!" Lucy memarahinya "Wendy bantu aku"

Wendy dan Lucy mulai memperbaiki perban Natsu. Natsu hanya cemburut, dia pikir caranya memakai perban itu keren. Tapi kenyataan TIDAK. Seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban kecuali wajah, dan itu pun dibalut dengan salah.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Lucy mengusap dahinya

"Natsu-san harus sesekali minta batuan orang dan tidak memasakkan diri melakukan semuanya sendiri" kata Wendy

"Aku hanya mencoba!" Natsu mulai jengkel.

"Jika mau mencoba setidaknya tanyalah seseorang untuk memberi pentujuk" balas Charle

Natsu cemberut. Semua tersenyum melihat natsu yang terlihat kesal. Yah, memang salahnya dari awal. Lalu tiba-tiba Erza datang.

"Erza, bagaimana dengan Jellal?" tanya Lucy

"Dia masih istirahat, kurasa butuh waktu untuknya agar bangun" jawab Erza

"Begitukah? Aku khawatir, lukanya cukup parah" kata Wendy

Suasana menjadi hening. Sampai mage es berambut gagak masuk guild dan menyapa orang-orang.

* * *

"Yo, pagi!" Gray mengacak acak rambutnya dan menguap

"Gray! Kau darimana! Pantas saja kau tidak kelihatan!" Lucy kaget

"Ah, aku mengunjungi Juvia yang demam, tapi dia rewel dan terus menyeretku untuk tidak pergi" Gray menjelaskan dengan kesal

"Dia menyyyukkkkaaaiiiiimu..." Happy menggulung lidahnya lagi

"Berhenti menggulung lidahmu!" Gray sedikit marah

"Aneh, dia kan mage air, kok bisa demam?"tanya Natsu

"Natsu, dia kan' masih manusia"jawab Lucy

"Aye, padahal dia kuat!"kata Happy

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kuat aku ingin tau siapa yang terkuat di guild selama kita hilang 7 tahun!" saut Natsu

"Oh, bicara soal itu...aku rasanya melupakan seseorang di guild..." kata Alzack

"Ya, rasanya ada orang yang hilang..." sambung Bisca

* * *

"Apa mungkin kucing ini!"

Bunyi seseorang tidak dikenal membuat semua orang guild kaget. Ada orang dengan tampang seperti pengemis dan rambut gondrong menerobros masuk guild. Semua orang dalam posisi siap bertempur.

"Eit! Aku punya sandera, apa kalian mau dia mati!" orang itu tersenyum jahat.

"Sandera!" tanya Natsu

Dia menyondongkan kucing berwarna kuning cerah yang menangis. Semua orang dengan kaget melihat sandera yang dipegang orang itu.

"Kucing!" Lucy kaget

"Apa itu! Exceed!" Lily ikut kaget

"Hwaaaaa! Lepaskan aku!" kucing kuning cerah itu menangis

Suasana menjadi tegang tiba-tiba... "Se-Sena..." kata Romeo yang bingung sekaligus kaget.


	2. Chapter 2 : Anak Pembawa Cahaya

_**Chapter 2 : Anak Pembawa Cahaya**_

* * *

"S-Se-Sena!" Romeo tampak kaget. Keringatnya bercucuran.

"Sena? Kau mengenalnya Romeo?" tanya Gray

"Ah ng...ya, ta-tapi kenapa selama ini... berarti dia..." Romeo tampak bingung

"Dia ya? Jadi dia yang kita lupakan" lanjut Max yang juga sedikit merinding.

"DIA?" tanya Lucy bingung.

* * *

Air mata sandera mulai mengalir deras "Hwaaaaaaaaaa...!" kucing kuning itu semakin merengek.

"Hei, apakah kita harus menyelamatkannya?" tanya Natsu yang dari tadi memandangi kucing itu terus.

"Diam! Apakah kalian tidak mengerti situasi! Serahkan uang kalian! Kalau tidak dia akan mati" bentak orang berambut gondrong itu sambil menyondongkan pisau. Sepertinya dia perampok.

"Cih, kurasa kita harus..."Natsu bersiap untuk berkelahi tapi dihalangi Romeo "Romeo apa yang kau-"

"Tenanglah Natsu-nii... saat ini kita hanya perlu menonton saja" Romeo tersenyum

Air mata kucing itu semakin deras. Karena sudah tidak tahan dia berteriak minta tolong"Huuuu...huuuu... hwaaaaaaaa! Runa selamatkan aku!"

_"Kau tidak perlu meminta, aku sudah pasti melakukannya.."_

* * *

Suara misterius itu mengagetkan semua orang. Saat tersadar di depan leher perampok itu ada pedang yang sepertinya terbuat dari cahaya. Sepertinya ada yang memegangi pedang itu dari belakang perampok itu. Tidak terlihat dia siapa, tapi dari suaranya jelas di perempuan. Semua mage Fairy Tail hanya terdiam beku. Mereka merasakan kekuatan sihir yang amat besar.

"Si-si-siapa kau!"kata perampok itu dengan agak gemetar di tubuhnya.

"Jatuhkan kucing itu dan angkat tanganmu! Apakah lehermu mau kupenggal?" suara seorang gadis itu membuat perampok itu takut dan berkeringat

"Cih" perampok itu menjatuhkan kucing bernama sena itu dan dengan gemetar mengangkat tangannya. Kucing itu segera berlari dan sembunyi di bawah meja.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan menyentuh Fairy Tail lagi...atau, lehermu bisa kupenggal" perintah gadis itu

"Y-ya!" jawab perampok itu

"Sungguh?"

"Ya! Aku bersungguh sungguh!"

Gadis itu melepaskan pedangnya. Pedang itu menghilah bagai cahaya. Dan kini terlihat jelas, gadis itu berambut setengah panjang dengan warna kuning sedikit tua dan ada lengkunan keluar di ujungnya, mata coklat seperti Wendy, hanya saja tatapannya lebih tajam, dan tubuh yang sedikit agak lebih tinggi dari Wendy. Dari ciri - cirinya dia terlihat berumur 15 atau 16 tahunan.

* * *

Disela - sela itu perampok itu mengambil lagi pisaunya, dia berbalik dan hendak menyerang gadis itu.

"Kau sialan!" perampok itumenyondongkan pisau ke gadis itu sesambil berlari ke arahnya

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti apa itu arti 'menyerah' ya?" gadis itu menatpnya seram "Selamat tidur, wahai manusia bodoh yang telah jatuh kegelapan..."

Perampok itu membeku. tiba - tiba dia pingsan tanpa sebab. Para mage Fairy Tail terdiam melihatnya, mereka berkeringat. Kekuatan sihir yang mereka rasakan tadi lenyap seketika... dalam pikiran merka terlintas pertanyaan... _Siapa dia!_

"Siapa kau? Kawan atau lawan?" tanya Erza dengan menatapnya seram

"Aku datang secepat cahaya" gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengikat rambutnya dengan sehelai pita putih "menghapuskan kegelapan dunia, membawa cahaya di tangan... salam kenal namaku Runa Vernix, anak pembawa cahaya. Tenang saja aku kawan kalian. Sama seperti kalian, mage Fairy Tail" ia menunjukan lambang Fairy Tail di lengannya yang letaknya sama dengan letak lambang Fairy Tail di lengan Wendy, hanya saja warnanya kuning.

* * *

"Okaeri, Runa-ne. Seperti biasa kau memiliki sihir yang luar biasa!" puji Romeo

"Tadaima, terima kasih atas pujianmu Romeo" jawab Runa

"Ru-Runa..." kucing berwarna kuning itu keluar dari bawah meja dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata yang berkaca - kaca

"Oh, Sena!" Runa menghampiri kucing itu sambil memasangkan pita dikepalanya "aku menemukan pitamu terjatuh, maaf terlambat menyelamatkanmu"

"Huuu...huuu..." lagi - lagi air mata keluar dari mata Sena "Hwaaaaaa! Runa...!" dia berlari dan memeluk Runa

"Dasar cengeng" Runa tersenyum dan mengelus elus kepala Sena

Natsu memandangi Runa terus. Sepertinya dia belum mengerti siapa itu Runa "Macao, sebenarnya dia siapa?"

"Runa dan Sena, mereka mulai berada disini setahun yang lalu. Tadi kau tanya siapa yang terkuat di guild selagi kalian hilang 7 tahun kan? Itulah Runa" Jawab Macao

"Dan... Runa... apa kau memakaikan mantra atau semacamnya pada kami?" tanya Alzack

"Eh, um... gomenasai! Akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang aku mau bertanya... 'dia' ada disini kan?" tanya Runa

"Dia?" tanya Romeo

* * *

"Apa yang kau maksud itu aku?" Jellal tiba – tiba muncul di kerumunan

"Jellal! Lukamu kan..." Erza sempat mengatakn sesuatu tapi terhenti

"Tak apa Erza, tenagaku sudah lumayan pulih" kata Jellal sambil tersenyum

"Hmm... seperti biasa kau itu menyebalkan!" kata Runa

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicrakan? Kau mencariku kan?" tanya Jellal

Mata Runa memandangnya dengan serius "PERGI! JAUHI FAIRY TAIL!"

Semua mata terkejut akan kata- kata Runa.

* * *

_**note : libur posting sampai UASBN penulis cerita ini selesai... jadi selama itu harap sabar... tenang nggak tamat kok! sebagai salam keberhentian sebentar, aku akan kasih gambar seperti apa Runa itu...love it! (gambar sendiri di paint, ngewarnain di photoshop)**_

.../7wTnd (... itu isinya adf. ly [spasi setelah titik hilangkan]satu -satunya cara agar bisa mberitahu link)


	3. Chapter 3 : Penyihir Suci?

_**Chapter : Penyihir Suci?**_

* * *

"PERGI! JAUHI FAIRY TAIL!" kata Runa

Seluruh mage Fairy Tail terdiam beku mendengar kata – kata Runa. Melihat salah satu nakama mereka diusir oleh orang tidak jelas dan sudah lama pergi. APAKAH PANTAS? SEBENARNYA APA MAU GADIS INI? Semua kata – kata itu melayang di dalam hati semua mage.

Natsu menggeretakan giginya "Apa mau mu! Aku tidak peduli kau mage Fairy atau bukan, kau tidak berhak mengusir nakama kami!" sepertinya tanpa memikirkan apa maksud Runa, ia lansung membakar kepalanya atau tepatnya marah.

"Aku setuju! Sudah lama tidak pulang, kau jangan seenaknya!" protes Max

Tiba – tiba Sena memegang kaki Runa "Ru-Ru-Runa... jangan buat mereka salah paham..." katanya

"Haah..." Runa mendesah " Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Aku berkata begini, juga untuk kebaikanya!" katanya agak kesal

Tentu saja di situasi saat ini semua mata tertuju pada Runa, tapi tidak untuk Erza. Dia memandang Jellal dengan bingung. Jellal... ter...tersenyum? Entah apakah dia kewalahan akan kata – kata Runa, entah dia menolak, entah dia tidak peduli... yang jelas Jellal TERSENYUM. Tentu saja Erza bingung, Jellal jarang sekali tersenyum kecuali untuk hal tertentu.

"Jellal..." Erza tampak bingung

"Haaah..." Jellal mendesah "Ini sudah ke-5 kalinya kau berkata begitu, Runa. Aku mennerima ajakanmu itu Runa..."

"HAH!" Natsu mulai protes lagi "Jellal, apa maksudmu! Kau mau diusir begitu saja! Kau masih terluka!"

"Tenanglah, Natsu" kata Jellal "Dia menyuruhku pergi karena dia tahu Dewan Sihir akan kesini. Dia ingin aku kabur dengan selamat agar Fairy Tail tidak mendapatkan reputasi buruk karena dewan tahu aku kesini. Kau tahu, Runa itu orang baik hanya saja tidak bisa jujur... lagian dia tidak akan mau bertemu denganku jika bukan menyuruhku kabur.."

Kerutan di kepala Runa mulai kelihatan "huh! Ya, ya, cukup untuk penjelasanya! Dan apa – apaan nada bicara yang seperti menganggapku anak kecil itu! Aku sudah 15 tahun kau tahu!"

"Tunggu dulu!" sela Erza "Untuk apa Dewan kesini? Apa mereka tahu bahwa selama ini Mystogan yang bertarung di turnament sihir saat itu adalah Jellal?"

"Tidak, tidak... mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kok! Aku diam – diam menyabotase informasi pencarian mereka tentang Crime Sorciere..." kata Runa yang tersenyum tenang.

* * *

_APA DIA SETAN? BISA BERKATA HAL SEPERTI ITU DENGAN WAJAH TERSENYUM... APA DIA TIDAK TAKUT AKAN DEWAN?_ Beberapa mage mengolo sambil berkata begitu di pikiran mereka. Yah, Nekoni (penulis) juga melongo waktu menulis cerita.

"Jika bukan Jellal, lalu siapa yang mereka cari?" tanya Lucy

"Oh, itu sih AKU" jawab Runa

"Kau?" tiba – tiba Macao ikut menyaut "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bermasalah dengan Dewan..."

"Yah... hal seperti itu dikesampingkan saja duu..." kata Runa sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya "Yang jelas saat ini Jellal, kau harus kabur! Aku sudah memberitahu Ultear dan Meredy. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana dengan mantraku. Kau beruntung hal seperti ini terjadi, jadi aku langsung bisa memperingatimu..."

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi dari sini?" tanya Jellal

"Hhmmm... 10 detik! Cepatlah!" jawab Runa

Tiba – tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning muncul di bawah kaki Jellal.

" Mantra sihir teleportasi, Teleport!"

1...

"Semuanya... terima kasih atas selama ini... aku sungguh berharap kita bisa bertemu kembali" kata Jellal

4... 5... 6...

"Erza.." Jellal menoleh kepada Erza "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku.. aku..." Jellal mengatakan sesuatu dengan tersenyum tapi tidak terdengar. Itu membuat Erza bingung.

7...8...

"Jellal, dia tidak mendengar bagian akhirnya.." kata Runa

9...

"Itu lebih baik..." Jellal tersenyum

10... Wuuuuush! Jellal menghilang bersama senyumannya... Erza tidak dapatpat berkata apa – apa, dia hanya melihat kebawah dengan tatapan sedih

* * *

"Waduh, waduh... jangan bersedih Erza – san... kalian masih bisa bertemu lagi kan? Lagi pula seharusnya kau mendengar kata yang paling bagus tadi..." Runa mencoba menghibur Erza

"Kata bagus?" tanya Erza

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu jika kau sendiri tadi tidak mendengarnya" jawab Runa

"He?" Wendy tampak bingung "Maksudmu kata yang diucapkan Jellal di detik ke-7? Aku mendengarnya, dan aku yakin Natsu – san juga mendengarnya..." katanya

"Yah, aku memang mendengarnya... tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.." kata Natsu sesambil menggaruk – garuk rambut pinknya

Runa menaruh jari di mulutnya "Kalau begitu tolong rahasiakan.."

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan asyik kalian, tapi apa bisa kami bertemu mage yang bernama Runa Vernix?"

Semua perhatian mage mengarah ke pintu depan guild. Mereka melihat seekor katak dan prajurit – prajurit dari Dewan sihir. Dan lagi – lagi Nekoni(penulis) melongo saat menulis adegan ini.

"Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Runa

"1 detik yang lalu" jawab katak itu "Dan maksud kedatangan kami adalah-"

"Ya, ya... aku sudah tahu" kata Runa dengan wajah agak kesal "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita duduk dulu"

Dengan segera meraka mencarikan tampat duduk dan meja untuk Dewan dan juga Runa. Mereka duduk ditempat yang disiapkan para mage. Katak itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pena.

"Tolong tanda tangani surat terakhir ini" minta katak itu

Runa dengan tenang menandatanganinya. Tentu saja disaat – saat seperti ini para mage terlihat bingung melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua pertanyaan mulai mengelilingi kepala mereka.

"Ini" Runa menyrahkan kertas yang sudah ditandatanganinya itu

"Terima kasih Runa – san" kata katak itu sambil mengambil kembali kertas dan penanya. Setelah itu dia menaruh sebuah kalung koin berwarna biru di atas meja. Katak itu berdiri dan berjalan mundur "Dengan ini kami umumkan bahwa Runa Vernix telah menjadi salah satu Penyihir Suci yang terakhir"

Para dewan menghilang seketika, sepertinya mereka menggunaka teleportasi untuk datang ke Fairy Tail. Runa mengambil kalung koin itu dan lansung melihat ke belakang. Dia memandang para mage yang melongo.

Yak, mari kita mulai... 1...2...3..._"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"_ suara para mage itu sampai terdengar ke Edolas dan membuat Msytogan yang ada disana sedikit merinding.


	4. Chapter 4 : Runa vs Natsu

_**Chapter 4 : Runa vs Natsu**_

* * *

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"_ suara para mage itu sampai terdengar ke Edolas. Runa yang melihat itu hanya memandang dengan mata setengah tertutup. Dan...

**PLOK! PLOKK! PLOK!** "Teriakan hebat! Aku beri nilai 10!" kata Runa tersenyum sambil menepuk tangannya

"Memang ini kontes?" kata beberapa mage memarahi Runa.

Kucing berwana kuning di sebelahnya hanya terlihat gugup melihat tingkah Runa "Ru-Runa sopanlah sedikit..." tegur Sena.

Dia mengkerutkan keningnya "Ya sudah... aku minta maaf... tapi jujur itu tadi memang teriakan yang bagus!" jawab Runa tersenyum santai.

_Sebenarnya anak ini kenapa? Apa sesuatu menyambar kepalanya? Tidak, tidak... kalau dia anggota Fairy Tail rasanya tidak aneh kalau sifatnya kurang normal..._ Pikir beberapa mage yang mulai berkeringat.

"Tunggu.." Lucy menaruh tangannya di dagunya, menunjukan dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu "Kalau kau adalah salah satu penyihir suci, kau SEKUAT APA?" katanya menceritakan kesimpulannya dengan bergetar – getar.

"Hmm..." Runa menutup matanya untuk berfikir "Kalau antara penyihir suci sih... mungkin aku terlemah kedua?"

_Terlemah kedua? Apa dia bercanda? Jura adalah yang terlemah, berarti di lebih kuat dari Jura? Tidak mungkin!_ Sepertinya semua pertanyaan mencul di kepala Lucy hingga dia pusing. Lucy tampak bergetar – getar ketakutan.

"Lucy-san, kau tak apa?" tanya Wendy yang hawatir melihat tingkah Lucy

"Ah, aku tidak apa – apa Wendy" jawab Lucy sambil memulihkan dirinya sendiri

* * *

Natsu berjalan mendekati Runa "Jadi sihirmu apa?" tanyanya.

Runa menatap Natsu agak tajam sambil tersenyum "Sihir mantra, memang kenapa?" katanya dengan tetap mempertahankan tersenyum.

"Bagus!" Natsu mulai menyeringai "Ayo lawan aku!"

_Akh... lagi – lagi Natsu..._ yah, para mage hanya terdiam seperti biasa... _sebenarnya yang di pikirkan Natsu itu apa? Sudah tahu kalau dia salah satu penyihir suci, masih aja nantangin._

Runa tersenyum "Sepertinya menarik.." jawabnya

"Ru-Runa?" Sena mulai berkeringat "Kau tidak serius kan?" yak, sekarang dia mulai bergetar – getar

"Kenapa? Ini terlihat menarik" kata Runa dengan tersenyum pada Sena

"Itu bagus!" Natsu mengepalkan tanganya "Aku mulai bersemangat!"

"Tunggu Natsu!" sela Lucy yang hendak menghentikan Natsu "Apa kau yakin? Dia salah satu dari penyihir suci lho! Gelar yang sama dengan master kita! Apalagi nomor 2 paling lemah... Itu tandanya dia lebih kuat dari Jura!"

"Itu bagus! Semakin kuat lawan, aku semakin bersemangat!" kata Natsu yang di genggamannya sudah muncul api yang membakar semangatnya.

_Percuma aku meringatin dia.._ pikir Lucy.

"Jadi? Mau bertarung di mana?" tanya Runa seraya berdiri siap menghadapi Natsu

" Lapangan rumput di dalam Hutan Magnolia!" jawab Natsu.

"Sepertinya tempat yang bagus..." kata Runa

* * *

**-Magnolia Forest-**

* * *

Yap, beberapa mage ikut antuk menyaksikan pertarungan Runa dan Natsu. Rumput hijau bergoyang, suara burung berkicau, sungguh pagi hari yang tenang di Magnolia Forest. Ketenangan itu mungkin sebentar lagi akan berakhir karena sebuah pertarungan **DASYAT**. Runa dan Natsu sudah bersiap untuk bertarung. Dan mari kita lihat persiapan mereka.

"Ayo Natsu! Jangan kalah!" teriak Happy menyemangati

"Yosh!" Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya

Sedangkan itu Runa sedang berbincang – bincang dengan Sena. Tampaknya Sena cemas akan pertarungan ini dan Runa mencoba untuk menenangkanya.

"Tenanglah,aku tidak akan apa – apa..." kata Runa sambil mengelus – elus kepala Sena

"Kau memang tidak akan kenapa – kenapa, tapi tolong cobalah menahan diri... dia adalah **NAKAMA**" kata Sena memperingati

Runa tersenyum " Ya, aku pegang kata – katamu itu.." dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke tengah arena(?)

* * *

Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya, matahari bersinar cerah, mungkin pertarungan Runa dan Natsu akan menjadi menarik. Runa dan Natsu saling berhadapan, saling memandang, dan sama – sama terbakar semangat. Entah pertarungan dasyat seperti apa yang aka terjadi.

"Aku mulai ya!" dengan cepat Natsu melesat berlari ke arah Runa. Serangan demi serangan ia tujukan pad Runa. Pukulan, tendangan, benturan... semua ia lakukan dengan sangat cepat. Tapi, apa? Sayangnya Runa dengan santai berhasil menghindari semua serangan Natsu dengan tenang dan tidak terluka atau tergores sama sekali.

"Heeeh... Lumayan..." puji Runa pada Natsu

"Huh! Jangan sombong dulu! Bagaimana dengan ini?" kata Natsu dengan api di tangannya "_**Karyuu no Tekken!**_" Natsu mulai melesatkan jurus cakar apinya itu pada Runa.

Ledakan kecil terjadi. Asap yang menyebar mulai menjauh. Beberapa mage yang menonton terbatuk – batuk. _Ohok, ohok..._ bahkan Nekoni(penulis) ikut terbatuk – batuk. Asap mulai menjauh, dan betapa terkejutnya Natsu. Yang dia serang bukanlah Runa tapi batu yang memang ada beberapa di situ.

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?"

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya. Runa tepat di belakangnya duduk santai di atas batu besar "Jangan bercanda! Ini baru permulaan!" balas Natsu

"Bagus, itu baru namanya semangat!" kata Runa terkesan akan semangat Natsu

"Huuf..." Natsu menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam "_**Karyuu no Hokou!**_" Natsu menyemburkan nafas apinya ke Runa. Dengan segera Runa melompat dengan tinggi agar tidak terpagang karena apinya Natsu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur!" sentak Natsu

"Eh?" Runa yang masih melayang di udara itu sempat kaget akan sentakan Natsu

"_**Karyuu no Yokugeki!**_" Natsu melempar jurus apinya itu pada Runa. Runa yang melayang di udara tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

**BLAAAM!** Mau tak mau ledakan terjadi dan Runa tidak dapat meghindar. Keduanya, Runa dan Natsu terjatuh kedalam asap yang mengeliligi lapangan rumput dan juga arena bertarung mereka. Asap mulai menyingkir, kini terlihat Natsu berdiri dengan beberapa goresan luka di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau pasti kalah!" kata Natsu tersenyum sambil menyusap keringatnya.

"Hhmmm... aku tersanjung melihat caramu bertarung" asap yang menglilingi Runa mulai menyingkir, disana terlihat dirinya berdiri memegang pedang cahaya yang ia buat menerka perampok tadi. Rambutnya yang awalnya dikuncit dengan sehelai pita putih itu tergerai begitu saja "Maaf Sena... aku akan segera mengakhiri ini..." kekuatan sihir yang **luar biasa kuatnya** mulai menglilingi Runa.

* * *

"Pe-perasaan ini... sama seperti tadi... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Lucy yang merupakan salah satu penonton melihat tangannya yang bergetar dan bercucuran keringat.

Erza yang juga merasakan hal yang sama merinding merasakan kekuatan sihir itu "Kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa, sebenarnya siapa Runa itu?"

"Heh, aku sampai berkeringat begini... mungkin si otak api itu tidak bisa menang..." tambah Gray yang juga merasakannya.

"Eh, um... namamu Sena kan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wendy yang juga merasakannya kepada Sena

"Eh, eng..." Sena yang dari tadi hanya terpaku beku mendengar kata – kata Runa tersadar dan menolh ke arah Wendy "Se-sepertinya... Runa mu-mulai... serius..."

"Apa? Jadi kecepatannya menghindari semua serangan Natsu tadi itu belum serius?" Tanya Charle kaget. Sena hanya mengangguk dengan gemetar.

"Tidak mungkin! Lalu Natsu..." Happy berkata seolah – olah tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar dan rasakan.

"Heh! Memangnya aku takut, heh?" kata Natsu yang masih berkeringat dan bergetar – getar.

"Tapi kau berkeringat dan bergetar – getar Natsu!" sentak Happy mengoreksi kata – kata Natsu.

* * *

"Heh, masa' gitu saja takut? Jika segitu aja sudah takut mana mungkin kau bisa menang!" kata Runa mencoba untuk membuat Natsu marah agar pertarungan dapat berlanjut

"APA? Jangan sembarangan! Aku tidak takut sama sekali!" bantah Natsu. Tapi begitu sadar Runa sudah tidak di tempat dia berdiri tadi "Cih, kemana dia?"

_Kecepatannya bertambah, luar biasa! Aku bahkan tidak sadar dia sudah tidak di situ..._ pikir Erza

_Sniff..sniff.._ Natsu mulai mencari bau Runa. _Sniff, sniff.._ "Disana!" Natsu langsung menghancurkan batu besar yang ada di belakangnya. **DUAAR!** Pecahan batu mulai berterbangan. Terlihat sosok Runa di belakang batu yang sudah di hancurkan Natsu. Dia hanya tersenyum. Kurang dari satu detik dia terlihat berjalan melewati Natsu, pada saat itu juga pecahan batu yang bertebangan itu semuanya terbelah sebelum menyentuh tanah. Natsu hanya terdiam beku.

Runa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang "Maaf, aku mau istirahat. Jaa ne!" dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hutan Magnolia sambil menguncit rambutnya dengan pita putih miliknya.

"Ah, eh, eng... tunggu Runa!" Sena langsung berlari mengejar Runa

Ketegangan, kebisuan, keterkejutan, dan getaran menghantui para mage termasuk Natsu._ Apa dia sekuat itu? Itukah alasanya dia bisa menjadi salah satu 10 penyihir suci?_ Jika mereka ingin jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, jawabannya _YA_. Kekalahan Natsu yang tidak bisa di percaya, ketegangan yang mengancam, kisah petualangan baru dengan nakama baru, semua berawal dari pertemuan yang ditakdirkan ini.

* * *

_**END of Story 1  
**_

* * *

Fuuuh akhirnya selesai juga... tenang! bakal ada lanjutannya kok! nanti di Story 2 soo... RnR ya!


	5. Next Spoiler Preview

_**Spoiler Preview of Story 2:**_

* * *

"Ikutlah, aku ingin tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya" ajaknya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Runa.

* * *

Senyuman hangat muncul dimukanya. Dia menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya "Mau buat tim denganku?" tanya Runa dengan santai.

* * *

"Ada apa wendy? Kau terlihat tidak sehat..." tanya Charle padaku. Aku hanya teridam beku, aku tidak bisa berbicara apa – apa... Apa tadi malam itu sebuah mimpi?

* * *

Angin berhembus, bunga yang kubawa jatuh, ku lihat dia tidak ada dimana – mana... "Terén?" bisikku yang tak kuasa manahan sakitnya hati ini... kemanakah perginya dia?

* * *

Aku terpojok, tak ada jalan lari lagi. Aku ketakutan tak karuan.. mencari cara agar bisa kabur... tak ada jalan lagi... aku menutup mataku yang berlinang air mata. **"DARE KA TASUKETE!**" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Begitu aku membuka mata, cahaya telah membungkusku.

* * *

Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi di semak – semak membayangkan apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku sendirian.. mengigil ketakutan... tak kuasa menahan tangisan... berharap siapa pun menemukanku... dan menolongku menghilangkan semua _KEKUATAN TERKUTUK_ ini...


End file.
